New York, New York Trad
by Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko
Summary: Le transfert obligatoire de Morgan à New York le force à révéler à l'équipe sa relation avec Reid. Quelqu'un n'est pas surpris. Quelqu'un n'est pas heureux. Ceci est la traduction de l'OS du même nom écrit par Legaldramafan.


**New York, New York**

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de la fiction ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic. L'Os lui-même ne m'appartient pas, cet OS est la **traduction** de la fic New York, New York de _Legaldramafan_.

Cet OS m'a beaucoup plus malgré sa petite taille et j'ai voulu le traduire pour ceux dont l'anglais n'est pas fluide.

C'est ma première traduction alors je vais tenter d'être aussi littérale que possible dans la limite du bon sens et des équivalents de langage français.

* * *

"Je suis à la maison bébé!" appella Derek alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de leur maison.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" répondit un Spencer Reid anxieux.

"Hey, est-ce que je ne peux pas au moins avoir un baiser d'abord?" dit Derek, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Spencer. Spencer lui donna une rapide bise, et Derek remua sa tête. "Hu-hu. Pas assez bien." Cette fois-ci, les mains de son partenaire furent de chaque côté de son visage et il reçu un long et lent baiser. Derek sourit lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

"Tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter parce que personne n'a découvert pour nous deux, personne ne perd son travail. Mais il faut qu'on parle de ce que le directeur veut." expliqua-t-il guidant Spencer vers leur salon. "Tu sais que le bureau de New York s'intéresse à moi depuis un certain temps?"

"Bien sûr."

"Et bien, auparavant toutes les opportunités d'emplois étaient des offres, que j'ai rejeté, mais, bon, mon transfert n'est plus vraiment ouvert à la discussion. L'ordre vient directement du Directeur lui-même. J'ai trois semaines pour plier bagages, terminer tout à Quantico et bouger à New York. Si je refuse je peux dire au revoir à tous les emplois du gouvernement fédéral."

Spencer soupira. "Et bien, je suppose qu'on déménage à New York alors."

"Spencer, je ne peux pas te demander de faire ça. Je veux dire, et bien, je veux que tu viennes avec moi, je n'imagine même pas vivre un jour sans toi mais je ne peux pas te demander d'abandonner ta carrière."

"Derek, être avec toi est plus important pour moi que n'importe quel emploi. Est-ce que j'aime ce qu'on fait ici? Oui. Mais une part de ça tient au fait que je le fais avec toi. Il y a un tas d'autres choses que je peux faire. Je suis un génie après-tout," conclu Spencer avec un petit sourire suffisant.

"Ah oui, comme quoi?" le taquina Derek.

"Oh, je ne sais pas, je pourrais écrire un livre. Je pourrais donner des cours magistraux à l'université de New York. Je sais que nous n'en avons pas beaucoup parlé mais si ou quand nous déciderons d'avoir un enfant, il serait bien de pouvoir être là plutôt que de le ou la laisser à une nourrice." Derek l'embrassa longuement et avec férocité.

"Tu veux vraiment avoir des enfants avec moi?"

"Bien sûr que je le veux, tu le sais. Et j'aimerai les avoir avant que tu ne sois suffisamment vieux pour être leur grand-père," blagua Spencer, cadet de Derek de huit ans.

"Ah-ha-ha. Quelqu'un fait le comique ce soir." Derek bloqua Spencer sous lui le chatouillant jusqu'à ce qu'il rit si fort qu'il se mette à en pleurer.

"Alors, est-ce la même position que celle qu'ils t'offraient à l'origine?" Demanda Spencer après avoir reprit son souffle.

"Non, c'est en fait plus haut dans la chaîne alimentaire. Ils me font passer de la catégorie 9 à un bureaucrate de la catégorie 5." Ils se tenaient les mains et Spencer mena la main de Derek à ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

"Ce sera triste de quitter l'équipe, ils sont comme une famille étendue, mais ce changement semble pouvoir être vraiment bien pour nous. Tu en penses quoi?"

"Maintenant qu'on en a parlé, et que tu embarques avec moi, ça sonne mieux. Bien qu'une part de moi se demande ce qu'aurait dit le Directeur si je lui avais dit que s'il me transférait le FBI perdrait le Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Tu veux dire autre chose que le fait que nous soyons tous les deux viré pour avoir enfreint la politique de fraternisation?"

"Et bien, oui." Ils rirent ensemble.

"Je remettrai ma démission officielle dès qu'on aura averti Hotch."

"Je lui ai dit avant de partir pour mon transfert obligatoire. Je lui ai dit que le préviendrait le groupe demain matin pendant le briefing. Tu veux leur dire tout en une fois?"

"C'est probablement mieux. Trois semaines, ce n'est pas beaucoup quand on y pense. Et c'est vraiment juste honnête de leur dire dès que possible qu'ils vont perdre deux agents." Derek signa de la tête son accord. "Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut finalement porter nos bagues à la main gauche quand on est au travail?"

Derek gloussa, "Ouai Bébé, je crois qu'on peut". Ils avaient des bagues de fiançailles mais, pour des raisons évidentes, ils les portaient sur leurs mains droites.

"Tu veux qu'on aille célébrer ça en couchant ensemble?"

"Putain oui!"

…

"Bonjour tout le monde. Avant qu'on commence aujourd'hui on a quelques points à l'ordre du jour. Morgan?"

Derek se racla la gorge et se leva. "Je crois que vous savez tous que le bureau de New York exprime son intérêt envers moi depuis un certain temps. J'ai eu un entretien avec le Directeur lui-même hier après-midi et je suis transféré au bureau de New York, fin de la discussion. Ce n'est plus juste une option. Je vais à New York ou je perds mon emploi." La pièce était silencieuse.

"Combien de temps il te reste avant que tu ne doives partir?" grinça Pénélope.

"Je dois avoir emménager à New York et y travailler dans trois semaines." Les visages autour du bureau montraient de la surprise sauf ceux de Hotch et de Reid. "Um. Ce n'est pas tout les gars." Spencer se leva.

"Je vais à New York aussi."

"New York vous emmène tous les deux là-bas? demanda Pénélope au bord des larmes. Spencer nota que les yeux de JJ étaient brouillés. Spencer avança et prit la main de Derek.

"Non, je quitte le bureau. Je pars à New York pour rester avec Derek."

Emily sourit. "Je n'en reviens pas que nous n'ayons rien su. Je me suis demandée si peut-être, après vous avoir observé après le départ de JJ, il n'y avait pas des sentiments mais je ne pensais pas… Maintenant que j'y fais attention je vois ces bagues sur vos mains gauche; S'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi que vous ne les portez pas tous les jours ou je vais avoir besoin de cours de rattrapage à l'académie de profilage."

Morgan gloussa. "On le fait. Mais normalement à nos mains droites." Toujours en se tenant les mains, Derek et Spencer reprirent leur place autour de la table.

"Considérant le fait qu'elles sont identiques, ça ne me fait pas me sentir me mieux." Les profileurs en rirent.

"Donc Spencer, depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu nous caches ça?" Derek claqua sa main sur la bouche de Spencer.

"Bébé, elle n'a pas besoin de réponse précise à la nanoseconde, ce que j'en suis sûr tu pourrais lui donner." Derek parla avant d'enlever sa main de sa bouche. "Presque deux ans, JJ".

"Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez été tous les deux capable de nous cacher ça pendant deux ans!"

Morgan ricana. "Et bien, les deux dernières années ont été plutôt mouvementées Rossi. De plus, tu n'es pas le seul expert en comportement humain de la pièce; Nous savons comment garder un secret."

"Tout de même. Je sens que je devrais prendre ma retraite ou quelque chose pour avoir été si obtus."

"On voulait que personne ne le sache," expliqua Spencer. "Nous voulions que tout le monde puisse démentir de façon plausible dans le cas où nous aurions été découvert. Nous étions prêt à mettre nos carrières sur la balance pour être ensemble mais nous ne voulions pas ça pour aucun d'entre vous, et nous ne voulions pas vous demandez de le faire."

"Tu n'as pas l'air si surpris Aaron," commenta Rossi.

"Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient si sérieux, mais j'avais mes soupçons. Reid, je suppose que tu vas me donner ta démission officielle," déclara Hotch.

"Tu l'auras sur ton bureau avant le déjeuner, aujourd'hui."

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à New York, Spence?"

"Je ne suis pas encore certain. Je pensais écrire un livre ou contacter l'université de New York pour dispenser des cours. Je suis sur que la librairie publique de New York peut me tenir occupé pendant quelques jours. J'aurai des options. Nous ne sommes pas inquiets.

"Gamin, avant que tu ne partes, rappelles-moi de te donner le numéro de mon éditeur. Il est basé sur New York."

"Merci Rossi."

"Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre?" demanda Emily. "Est-ce que vous avez 2,5 enfants dont on ne sait rien ou quoique ce soit?" Tous si ce n'était Garcia en rirent.

"Non. Non, pas encore d'enfants," répondit Morgan.

"Encore?" continua Emily.

"Allez Princesse, il y a des tas d'enfants qui ont besoin de maisons dans ce pays, et il y a beaucoup de méthodes 'alternatives' pour avoir un bébé de nos jours."

"Donc tu vas laisser Reid à la maison avec le bébé pendant que tu es sur le terrain?" gloussa Emily tandis que Hotch et Rossi eurent un petit sourire à l'idée.

"Premièrement, arrêtes d'insulter Spencer. Deuxièmement, je ne serais pas sur le terrain à New York; je serais un gratte-papier. Nous allons avoir une vie relativement normale. Tout le monde dans la pièce exceptée une personne sourit à la pensée d'une vie normale, et à leurs deux amis qui en auraient une ensemble.

"Je suis désolé de casser ça, mais nous sommes là depuis déjà deux heures environ et avec le départ de Morgan et Reid, on ne peut pas s'offrir de rester les bras croisés." Tous murmurèrent leur accord. Hotch sortit de la pièce. Rossi se leva et félicita Morgan pour sa promotion. Emily et JJ s'approchèrent des deux hommes et firent des câlins à chacun.

"Il est plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais vu Morgan," lui murmura JJ alors qu'elle le serrait, essayant de ne pas pleurer.

"Hey, Princess," l'appela Morgan alors qu'elle passait la porte, "Peut-être que si vous êtes chanceux ils apporteront Mick Rawson à cette équipe pour remplacer l'un de nous." Emily roula des yeux.

"Devons-nous vraiment remplacer ton énorme égo par un autre?" ricana-t-elle. Derek gloussa alors qu'elle se retournait et sortait de la pièce.

"Garcia, tu vas bien?" Reid remarqua qu'elle était toujours sur sa chaise, tournée dos à eux. Elle se leva et ils virent son visage baigné de larmes.

"Non, je ne vais pas bien."

"Ma poupée..."

"Stop! Ne me 'poupée' pas! Vous m'avez tous les deux mentit et trahit et je ne veux parler à aucun d'entre vous." Elle sortit comme un ouragan. Morgan se déplaça pour la suivre, mais Spencer attrapa son bras.

"Der, laisses-la partir. Donnes-lui de l'espace; peut-être que tu devrais envoyer JJ pour vérifier comment elle va." Il acquiesça avec reluctance.

Morgan enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Spencer. "Je suis toujours vraiment excité pour nous."

"Moi aussi," répondit Spencer enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de Derek et l'attirant pour l'embrasser.

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous a plus et que la traduction était bonne pour que vous puissiez le savourer comme il faut. Ceux qui sont fluides en anglais, n'hésitez pas à aller lire l'original et éventuellement à me faire des remarques sur ma traduction.

A la prochaine pour L'Artiste,

YYY


End file.
